1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for automatically compressing material into bales, and is particularly suitable for baling material such as bagasse or other similar organic and agricultural by-products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of sugar, sugar cane is crushed and sugar juice is extracted, leaving a fiberous by-product material called bagasse. The bagasse by-product material is often used for fuel or feed, made into fiberboard, or used in the manufacture of insulation. It is convenient to compress this bagasse into bales for storage and transporting.
Typical prior art extrusion-type baling machines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,719 and 3,179,040. These baling machines are designed primarily to bale paper pulp, shreaded paper, waste fibers, or cardboard stock, and are installed in and around industrial operations, such as paper and printing plants. The basic apparatus, however, may also be suitable for baling other materials, but it has been found that the moist organic bagasse fibers are subject to deterioration and rotting when formed in large bales such as those made by these typical prior art baling machines. In particular, the center of the bale, where the organic bagasse is without ventilation, is particularly susceptable to decomposition, decay and rotting.
The inventors are aware of no practical method, other than the method practiced by their invention, of preventing the decomposition, decay and rotting of baled bagasse and they are aware of no other apparatus for forming a bale with a ventilating passage than that comprehended by their invention.